A Band of Thieves
by Madame Kasumi
Summary: On the outskirts of a kingdom named Elricson, a band of thieves run a run- down stopping place for poor travelers can come to rest and relax. Then, when Kyoya proposes to "Participate" in a Multi-Kingdom get together (to rob it, of course.) things get way more complicated for them form there.


As the pulse of Haruhi's heart beat pulsed in her ears, she ran with her legs aching and lungs burning. She looked from side to side looking for her comrades. On one side of her was Takashi Morinozuka, although though most called him Mori. He had tanner skin than the rest of them and was tallest, therefore he had longer legs to run faster, and he was even though he was slightly weighed down by the second oldest, yet smallest, member of there group Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka. The little boy was holding some of the things they had stolen from the newest buissness on the street, giggling the whole time. Not that you could tell by the way he looks, he was one of there main lines of defence. On Haruhi's other side were the twins Hikaru and Karou. They were a great distraction not only for their fiery red hair and goofy personalitys but also for their identical faces. They often play games such as "Which one is Hikaru?" to keep there poor victims guessing while they stole. Right now, however they looked forward, concentrating solely on what lay ahead. Haruhi knew who was behind them, The Shadow Prince and Their King. Kyoya Ootori was the Shadow Prince,and he was almost always with a little black notebook, planning new strategys and finding new victims. She didn't dare look at him, for that would slow her down. Besides, she already had a clear image of him in her head. Slender with black hair rain and Sweat drenching his purple tunic, his sword sitting in his sheath. The other was the leader of their Pack, Tamaki Suoh. His unique blone hair was probably dripping with sweat and Rain ,as was his red tunic. His sheath was filled with gold and rain, but not a sword, as Tamaki was a pacifist. He never even killed a was carrying the most money because, not only was he strong, but he felt that as their leader if any one had to be caught, It should be him. Haruhi laughed. _Oh Tamaki, If only you knew. We'd do anything not to let you get caught._

"Boss, were at the Gap." Kaoru yelled as they slowed down.  
"Okay men!" Tamaki said, grabbing on to a vine. "You know how we practiced!" Haruhi smiled as she grasped a vine and pulled hard, making sure it was sturdy. It was. "Okay, are we all ready? Okay! One! Two Three!" Then together they all yelled, "LONG LIVE THE POOR!" and they swang across the casem. She could hear the guards grunts as they stopped short and yelled choise words. Haruhi sighed as she landed on two feet gracefully, turned around and cut the vine. Of course she took evreyones up so they could use it for fiving up their home in the woods. Their "home" as they called it was nothing more than a large tyed up and mended by stolen fabrics. It wasn't mutch and it was quite shabby, but it was home and there were other homes around it, so it was like a town, or a kingdom. As they walked away, they started to laugh and joke.  
"Hey, Boss! We got a pretty large hall today, didn't we!" Haruhi laughed. Tamaki quickened his pace to catch up with there "Hidden Princess" to ruffle her hair. Unfortunatly, the twins got there first.  
"Yeah, thanks to you!" Hikaru told her, smiling at her and swinging one arm over her sholder while Kaoru ruffled her hair. "Yeah, you really do help out with all your commoner tricks" Unlike all of them, who grew up in the woods, stealing from birth she was born as a commener in the noble kingdom of Elricson. She was raised by a Lawer of the court and a bar tender. Her family had lived above the Tavern for her whole live before a nasty carrage crash that took her parents lifes and left her in pretty bad enough of that. While this whole exchange was going on, Tamaki was throughing a fit.  
"MOMMY! Tell Hikaru and Karou to stop sexualy harassing my little girl!" Tamaki cried to "Mommy" (Kyoya) as he watched them have a nice time, trompsing through the rain laughing and giggling as friends as Mori and Hunny led the way back to camp. When they arrived, they were greeted with cheers of, "There Back!" and a few fan girls yellingn "Tamaki, what did you get us this time?" Needless to say, this perked Tamaki up emencly, as he loved to be the center of attention, especally if the attention was given by a lot of pretty girls.  
"Why hello ladies!" He said, running to the front of the group to greet them. Unfortunatly at the begining of this group was none other than Renge Houshakuji, who greeted him with a punch and a quick muttering of ,"Fake." Before yelling "HARUHI!" and giving the biggest bear hug possible. Haruhi laughed as she hugged back semi-aqwerdly, but eather Renge didn't notice or didn't care. As the band of thefs looked on, some of the fan girls looked on angrily as well, mostly because evreyone in the town though she was a boy exept the thiefs. Now you might think that was crazy, a whole town full of people who all thought she was a girl, ecept six people. The reason evreyone thought she was a boy is because, of corse, a girl couldn't be a theif! thats a mans job. Her Pixie haircut and flat chest was no help at all in defending her womanhood and, honestly, she didn't care. She beleved that her gender didn't matter nearly as much as her character and morals as a human.  
"Hi, Renge!" She laghed. "its nice to see you, too!" As they talked, Tamaki put his hand on his hip and smiled as one of the older women in the town walked up to him.  
"Hello, Tamaki." She said in a soft, smooth voice.  
"Oh, ." he smiled, rummaging through his bag of money to give her some. "How are today? How's little Ari?"  
She replie' "Better than ever since you gave me that extra money to get him some medicine. He would thank you in person but he's still a little ill."  
"I understand." He gave her a sincere smile, " I'll come by later to visit him. Now, here's your portion for the week." He put a small amount of gold coins in her hand and smirked when she tried to give them back. "No, , this is yours."  
"Oh but Tamaki, after Ari is well enough to travel, were leaving. Were meeting Samual in Paris." She told him, forsing the money back in the bag, but all he did was give her more.  
"Oh. You know, I have family in France. Take it." he ingulfed her in a big hug (which caught all the fan girls attention) "We're all gonna miss you, Rose. I'm still gonna come and Visit you today, to see Ari one more time before you leave."  
"Thank you." Ms. Chiyo bowed deeply then scurried off quickly to her tent to attend to her little Ari, who was no more than smiled as she ran off. She reminded him of his own mother with her rare blonde hair streaked with gray and a lavender voice that could smoothe even the most restless souls. Maby thats why he was so attached to her and Ari. As he was lost in his own thoughts, he didn't relise that Kyoya had snuck up behind him.  
"Oh." Tamaki jumped. "So THATS where your funds have dissappered for two weeks." Tamaki ran over to him to clamp his hand over his mouth.  
"Shh!" His blue eyes held a certin tone of ergency in them that Kyoya found distresing. "Don't tell her! she already feels awful enough, I don't want her it was mine! She thinks it was extra!" Kyoya's eyes softened. This wasn't the first time he had done this. The first time was ages ago, when a child about 10 years old was passing through. He gave her a place in his tent with food and money included. When the girl left a few weeks later, Tamaki took her to the next town and walked all the way back in the bitter winter. Ever scince he helped whoever he could. Just then, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, and Hunny came over with big empty burlap bags.  
"Tama-chan! Kyo-Chan!" Hunny said, bouncing over to them. "We gave out all of the money, like you asked!"  
"Yeah." Mori agreed, gruffly with the nod of his head.  
"Hey, Boss! Here's your share." Hikaru said, dropping three gold coins into his palm.  
"Thanks, Hikaru!" Tamaki said, putting them in the brest pocket of his tunic. "What do you say we all go back to the tent!" He suggested as he got noises of aggrement and a rough "Sure." from Mori.

"So," Kaoru said, leaning back in a chair as he bit out a chunk of a granny smith apple. "Whatcha writing 'bout, Kyoya?" Evrey one looked at Kyoya curiosly as the said male was still writing in his little black notebook. Tamaki had already gone to 's house to drop off the "extra" money and Mori and Hunny were at practice so that just left Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, and Kyoya. (Also Renge but she doesn't count, as she was evesdropping from outside the tent and she couldn't hear very well.)  
"Yeah, Kyoya." Haruhi spoke up. "I've always wondered what you write in there." Kyoya looked up and said  
"Oh, well, I write new crime ideas and I think I have a new one that I shall reveal when evreyone gets..." But before he could finish, Tamaki burst in with Hunny and Mori behind him.  
"Well Tomorow Rose and Ari are on there way to France!" Tamaki declaired plopping down on his cot as Hunny told them all how their training went with a few sounds of agreement from Mori.  
"Well then, now that were all together, One our run back home I noticed a sign that talked about a ball for all kingdoms. I thought we should attend."

**_A/n: Hi! Madame Kasumi here! This acually isn't the first OHSHC story I've posted, but I took the other one down. So I hope you liked this and I hope you enjoy more of what I write, even If updates are SUPER SLOW! On one more note... I STARTED AN ANIME CLUB AT MY SCHOOL! I'm gonna have a mock host club at my school if my Principal allows it. :) Also a mock UN debate with the Hetala characters. :) So until next time!_**  
**_ ~Madame K_**


End file.
